memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Beta:Good Articles/2008 archive
This page lists past nominations for Memory Beta:Good Articles in 2008 Successful Ardanan A well written, informative and in-depth article created by Mr. 75. Maybe enough information isn't available for an FA, but definitely worthy of GA status. --The Doctor 11:14, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Votes * Yes --The Doctor 11:14, September 13, 2009 (UTC) * Yes --8of5 01:34, September 25, 2009 (UTC) * Yes -- Seventy-5 is an able writer, as long as you don't make the mistake of directly addressing him. -- Captain MKB 18:26, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ** So much nicer that you snark against me indirectly, Cap. -- 19:23, October 12, 2009 (UTC) **Thanks! I mean it though -- you write good articles! -- Captain MKB 19:28, October 12, 2009 (UTC) A detailed and informative article, worthy of GA status. --The Doctor 10:50, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Votes * Yes --The Doctor 10:50, September 17, 2009 (UTC) * Yes --8of5 01:34, September 25, 2009 (UTC) * Yes -- Thanks for noticing, Doc. -- Captain MKB 18:27, October 12, 2009 (UTC) The Cage It has red links but the rest of it looks pretty good to me. With a little work it could probably be Featured.--Long Live the United Earth 23:43, 25 August 2008 (UTC) *'Support' - looks well fleshed out to me. --8of5 00:01, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Featured article down grades Romulan Neutral Zone The doctor suggested downgrading this one with the above suggestions. *'Object' - I think this article is still good enough for featured status. --8of5 22:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Worf, son of Mogh The doctor suggested downgrading this one with the above suggestions. *'Support' - This is long and well done, especially the post DS9 sections, however the Enterprise-D and DS9 section is hugely underdeveloped, so the page can’t really be considered complete enough for featured. --8of5 22:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) **'Support'. It is definetly lacking in the DS9 area.--Long Live the United Earth 23:40, 28 August 2008 (UTC) This page has a huge summary (maybe too huge) while the rest is somewhat underdeveloped, of the small selection of references there are quite a few red links so not ideal for a featured article. --8of5 22:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Jean-Luc Picard The page is comprehensive and well written, however it cant possibly be covering everything about Picard yet, the Enterprise-D years seem particularly under developed. Unfortunately with a main character like this it could be a long time before absolutely everything we have to cover will be covered. --8of5 22:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) *'Support': I'd have to agree on this one. While the article was well developed and deserving of FA status when Turtletrekker and myself were working on it a few years back, it is now lacking somewhat, but is still a good article. If I do say so myself :D --Bok 09:47, 21 October 2008 (UTC) First nominees The doctor suggested the following might be suitable for good article status: autopsy *'Support' --8of5 22:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ''Columbia'' (NX-02) *'Support' - This could be expanded some, but pretty much everything we know is there, so it's good enough for good I think. --8of5 22:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) *'Support' - There are some missing bits, but those which are done are done very well. --8of5 22:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) *'Support'--8of5 22:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Flax *'Support' - doesn't jump out at me, but everything about it good...--8of5 22:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Q *'Support' - I don't think it's up to FA quality yet, but certainly comprehensive enough for goodness. --8of5 22:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ''The Sorrows of Empire'' (possibly FA) *'Support' - Too many red links for FA but sufficiently well developed for good i think. --8of5 22:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Failed First nominees The doctor suggested the following might be suitable for good article status: assassination *'Object' - I think this one is a little far from perfect for being a good article, it's not even all written from the in-universe perspective. --8of5 22:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Domenica Corsi *Neutral - I don’t know enough about this subject to make a judgement on it's goodness. --8of5 22:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Ikat'ika *'Neutral' - over use of brackets bugs me a bit.--8of5 22:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ''Martyr'' (possibly FA) *'Object' - has a long summary but little else. --8of5 22:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Neyel *'Support' - quite a lot of red links but comprehensive. --8of5 22:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) **'Object' - Per Emperorkalan's observation. --8of5 17:29, 19 March 2008 (UTC) *'Object' (for now) - History is incomplete: how do they get from ~200 light years from earth to the the Large Magellanic Cloud--Emperorkalan 14:57, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Tal Shiar *'Object' - Way to much knowingly missing. --8of5 22:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Category:Memory Beta maintenance